Questions
by EmRosey
Summary: After the battle and everything that follows, Hermione has a lot of questions. My first fanfiction back! Ron/Hermione with implied Harry/Ginny. R&R very apprciated. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Hello Everyone!**

You may or may not remember me from under the penname xox-emily-xox (it was 2007 when I last updated - I don't blame anyone who doesn't!) But after a long time I've decided to come back - I missed fanfiction and after reading a few I couldn't stop my writers itch to carry on. I've changed my penname, and hopefully improved my style.. And what better way to return than with a lovely R/Hr fanfiction? :D I would be very greatful for any reviews/comments/criticisms! Thank you!

* * *

Wizarding funerals were very similar to muggle ones, Hermione found.

The thing that struck her most was the burial service, almost completely identical to the ones she'd witnessed growing up with her parents. She assumed somehow, with all the magic the wizarding community held, they might do something a little… Different. But as much as it amazed her, it comforted her. After all the darkness the Wizarding world had seen over the past year, there was something refreshingly safe about such a simple service.

A loud sniff from her side reminded her this wasn't the time for such thoughts, and she instantly scolded herself for having them. Dressed in her plain black dress, coat and shoes the fuzzy haired witch stood beside a tall, flame haired boy in similar suit. It was the time where everyone had been invited to commemorate the life of his brother, Fred Weasley. Most of the family were inside now, leaving the odd, but somehow suited pair standing on the broken patio in front of The Burrow. The family had worked so hard to restore it after the Death Eaters had attacked, but without one of the household's cheeriest members, the house simply no longer felt like a home. Hermione had vaguely watched Ginny and Harry disappear one of the winding paths which led down the sides of The Burrow and for the first time the brunette didn't feel the instant panic at the loss of her hero best friend. Times were brighter now, despite the loss the wizarding world was resorted, Harry could finally walk free, officially and forever, "The Boy Who Lived".

With that, their remained only Hermione and Ron, stood simply together, waiting. What they were waiting for, Hermione wasn't quite sure, but there was one thing she knew could only help them - time. Two weeks had now passed since the great Battle of Hogwarts, and it wasn't time enough. Not once had she seen a ghost of a smile on Ron's lips, she hadn't wanted to pester him to give one, he would, in time. She felt that was the reason for Ginny and Harry's frequent disappearances, to shed themselves of the guilt smiling brought - and after all the pain they'd been through, who could begrudge them that?

Sliding her petite hand into his was the only action she needed to make to cause him to turn, his piercing blue eyes taking her in with a single look. Without words he nodded and began to walk, Hermione silently following his lead. Eventually they arrived at a tumbled, turned over tree which looked as if it had been used as a bench many times. Despite these well worn indents Ron still removed his jacket, throwing it over the bark and gesturing for his female companion to sit on it as he took a seat beside. Obediently lowering herself onto the still-warm fabric Hermione once again re-joined her hand with Ron's, glancing at their entwined fingers for only a second before her eyes landed quizzically on his face. The look may have been a thousand questions she wanted to ask but couldn't, the instant - Are you ok? What do I need to do? And the deeper - So, what now? Since their mid-battle, heat of the moment kiss their had been no more, not that she'd expected any. They'd been simply too busy, resorting, rebuilding, grieving. But now the path to the future was clear, those questions needed to be answered.

Almost as if reading her thoughts Ron tipped his head to the side, a look of wonder clouding in his eyes which made him look almost as if he'd lost himself in a completely different world - a look Hermione cherished on him. Returning from the thought, he looked at her, and then she saw the first genuine smiled she'd seen on his face since the end of the battle.

"Thanks, Hermione" He breathed simply, and somehow with all the questions she'd had to ask, that was the only answer she needed.

* * *

I know its short, and its only a oneshot, but its my first attempt at getting back into the swing of things! I'll try to write more soon - but as you can read on my profile I'm a very busy girl! Once again I would be very greatful for any reviews/comments/criticisms! Thank you! x


End file.
